e_girlsfandomcom-20200214-history
JUICY LOVE
| image = Happiness - Juicy Love CD Only cover.jpg|CD Only Happiness - Juicy Love DVD cover.jpg|CD+DVD Happiness - Juicy Love One Coin CD cover.jpg|One Coin CD | title = JUICY LOVE | artist = Happiness | type = Single | album = GIRLZ N' EFFECT | released = May 28, 2014 | b-side = "Show Me Your Heart" "Happy Talk <2014 ver.>" | formats = CD single, CD+DVD, Music Card, digital download | recorded = | genre = Dance-pop | length = 03:46 (song) 21:44 (full single) | label = rhythm zone | writer = Okajima Kanata | producer = Okajima Kanata, Patrick Hamilton, Albi Albertsson | chronotype = Single | previous = "Sunshine Dream ~Ichido Kiri no Natsu~" (2013) | current = "JUICY LOVE" (2014) | next = "Seek A Light" (2014) | tracklist = # Holiday # Ordinary Girls # Love Wonderland # Always # Be Mine # JUICY LOVE # Seek A Light # Bright Blue ~Watashi no Ruri-iro~ # Dancing In Solitude # Autumn Autumn # Come Come # Show Me Your Heart # Born to be Free # Sexy Young Beautiful | audio = Happiness - JUICY LOVE (audio) | video = Happiness - JUICY LOVE (Music Video -Short ver.-) }} "JUICY LOVE" is the sixth single of Happiness. It was released on May 28, 2014 in four editions: CD+DVD, CD Only, One Coin CD and 8 MUSIC CARD versions, one per member and a group version. The One Coin CD and MUSIC CARD editions were only sold at [http://shop.mu-mo.net/ mu-mo online store], at LDH Mobile store and at E-girls FAMILY official CD/DVD shop fanclub. It is officially the first single without Sugieda Mayu, who left the group in April 2014, and also their first release under rhythm zone. Editions * CD+DVD (RZCD-59580/B, ¥1,944) * CD Only (RZCD-59581, ¥1,296) * One Coin CD (RZC1-59582, ¥500) * MUSIC CARDS (AQZ1-76337~AQZ1-76344, ¥500) Tracklist CD+DVD ; CD # JUICY LOVE # Show Me Your Heart # Happy Talk <2014 ver.> # JUICY LOVE (Instrumental) # Show Me Your Heart (Instrumental) # Happy Talk <2014 ver.> (Instrumental) ; DVD * JUICY LOVE (MUSIC VIDEO) CD Only # JUICY LOVE # Show Me Your Heart # Happy Talk <2014 ver.> # JUICY LOVE (Instrumental) # Show Me Your Heart (Instrumental) # Happy Talk <2014 ver.> (Instrumental) One Coin CD / MUSIC CARDS # JUICY LOVE Digital Edition # JUICY LOVE # Show Me Your Heart # Happy Talk <2014 ver.> Featured Members * SAYAKA * Kaede * Fujii Karen * MIYUU * YURINO * Suda Anna * Kawamoto Ruri Song Information ; Vocals : Fujii Karen, Kawamoto Ruri ;Lyrics : Okajima Kanata ;Music : Okajima Kanata, Patrick Hamilton, Albi Albertsson ;Other Information :Arrangement: Watanabe Toru, MUSSASHI Music Video Information ; Director : Shigeaki Kubo Oricon Chart Positions Total Reported Sales: 30,011 MUSIC CARD Editions Juicy_Love_Sayaka.jpg|SAYAKA Juicy_Love_Kaede.jpg|Kaede Juicy_Love_Karen.jpg|Fujii Karen Juicy_Love_Miyuu.jpg|MIYUU Juicy_Love_Yurino.jpg|YURINO Juicy_Love_Anna.jpg|Suda Anna Juicy_Love_Ruri.jpg|Kawamoto Ruri Juicy_Love_group.jpg|Happiness Videos Happiness - JUICY LOVE (Teaser Movie) External Links * Single Page *Oricon Profile: CD+DVD | CD Only * One Coin CD page on mu-mo * iTunes | Recochoku | mora Category:Happiness Category:Happiness Singles Category:Happiness Songs Category:2014 Releases Category:2014 Singles Category:2014 Songs Category:2014 DVDs Category:2014 Music Cards